


Pokéland

by RocketKrazyShipping



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Obvious Crush, Oneshot, THE TRUTH OF WHAT HAPPENED, TR family, Team Rocket - Freeform, cuteness with Arbok and Weezing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKrazyShipping/pseuds/RocketKrazyShipping
Summary: Remake of the Pikachu short "Pikachu's vacation"What happened while the events in Team Rocket's point of view?aka Jessie and James want to pair Meowth and Pikachu so they finally have their free time





	Pokéland

„Hey Meowth – don’t you also want to go to Pokéland?“ Jessie asked after they had waved goodbye to Arbok and Weezing.  
„Pff, of coise not! Dat’s only for Pokamon!“ Meowth replied as if he wasn’t one.  
Jessie and James looked at each other suspiciously. They wanted their free weekend so badly.  
„You are a pokèmon“, Jessie tried to reach Meowth’s brain.  
„I’m not goin‘ to head widdem“, the scratch cat pokémon still refused.  
„Well you know the twerp’s Pikachu might be there, too“, James dropped.  
„Okay, I’m off“, Meowth stated and caught up with Arbok and Weezing faster than his fellow Team Rocket members could see. „Have a great weekend! And not too much sex, you really should be able to walk when we continue catching Pikachu!“  
James turned bright red while Jessie shouted at the little cat angrily: „I’ll show you!“  
Meowth just laughed and then he was out of sight. Jessie and James looked at each other.  
„This surely is going to be an juicy weekend“, Jessie grinned, took the still blushing James‘ hand and dragged him along behind her. 

„Hey guys, we’re back!“  
„Arbok!“  
„Weezing!“  
„Oh yeah.“  
„Well.“  
„Wait.“  
„One moment.“  
„We’re just…“  
„Umm, one more second!“  
Finally the two criminals appeared (out of the bedroom, what a surprise) and hugged their pokémon tightly. In the end they cuddled Meowth together.  
„So, how was it in Pokéland?“ Jessie asked.  
„Have you had fun?“ James added.  
„Weezing! Weezing weezing weeee“, Weezing told exitedly.  
„He says dat it’s been great and dat there was a lot of staff goin‘ down“, Meowth translated.  
„Arbokbok, chaaaaaarbok!“ Arbok added and Meowth translated him, too: „He agrees and says dat there were so many odda pokémon.“  
„Aww, this sounds great“, Jessie smiled.  
„Yeah, it is great to have you back“, James laughed and was hugged by Weezing again. Finally, they put both pokémon back in their pokéballs.  
„So guys, yar weekend has been funny I guess?“  
„You guess right“, Jessie winked.  
„I think I can agree to that“, James smiled nervously.  
Meowth laughed. „Not tah much detail please.“  
„But now tell us – have you seen Pikachu?“  
„Yeah“, Meowth mumbled displeased. „He sort of ran over me. Too literal.“  
„Oh hon, I’m sorry“, Jessie said.  
„And then da twoips‘ Charizard burned and squashed me. With not even noticing it!“  
„Oh boy, that sounds terrible“, James said.  
Meowth shrugged. „But over all he was as cute as ever.“  
„Who? Charizard?“ Jessie asked.  
„What? Of course he’s referring to Pikachu, dumbass!“ James exclaimed.  
„Whom are you calling dumbass?!“ Jessie screamed and started hitting him with a frying pan.  
Meowth sighed. „Home sweet home.“


End file.
